I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric meter protection circuit and, in particular, the present invention relates to a portable ammeter and a novel circuit to protect the electrical meter from damage due to overload.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous devices, apparatuses and electrical circuits have been devised for protecting electrical indicating instruments, such as ammeters and the like. Such indicating instruments generally are of the sensitive, low current variety and cannot readily be protected against burnout or damage due to overload because the current requirements for their full scale reading is usually low. Even in electrical indicating instruments which are adapted to have higher current flows, the systems and apparatuses designed to protect such instruments are complicated in their design and, thus, are expensive to construct and maintain. Examples of prior art apparatuses, devices and circuitry are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,451,953; No. 2,505,465; No. 2,509,027; No. 2,516,756; No. 2,517,638; No. 2,584,800; No. 2,763,748; No. 2,902,651; No. 2,921,264; No. 2,941,149; No. 2,994,039; No. 3,024,388; and No. 3,042,865. To the knowledge of the inventor, none of the aforementioned Letters Pat. or any other apparatus or device discloses or suggests the novel arrangement for the meter protection circuit disclosed herein.